Lights Out
by Aireko
Summary: Lenalee and Kanda start talknig before something unexpeacted happens. KanLena. Written for axellover2.


**After killing her computer a thousand times, Ne-Ai-Sama returns with another fanfic (ANOTHER? IS SHE EVEN GOING TO FINISH THE OTHER FICS?!?) She returns with a one-shot for axellover2 (axy~ *shot*) A KanLena fic.**

**and yes, im going to finish all those fics…**

**Let's start!**

**

* * *

**It was all thanks to Komui's fault. It was his fault for having a sister-complex. Due to it he couldn't have a simple talk with the person who wasn't an idiot in the Order; that person being Lenalee.

She was the only one who was civilized enough not to piss him off, or call him by his first name. The only person who didn't create a berserk robot anytime of the day, the only person that…he could talk to…? Yes, even Kanda needed to talk to someone at sometimes. He hated to admit it, but Lenalee was the only person he could talk about that annoying rabbit without being o his side, or about the moyashi.

_Knock_

Lenalee looked at the door puzzled. "Come in" She said simply, returning her sight to the book in front of her. The door opened slowly. "Ah, Kanda! Do you need something?" She asked smiling.

"That rabbit…"Kanda hissed as he walked in. "I'm going to kill that rabbit." He sat down besides Lenalee. His face fixed on the floor.

Lenalee sighed. "What did he do now?" She knew Lavi had to do something really bad, or say something really stupid, for Kanda to come to her. "Kanda?" There was more silence until Lenalee spoke again. "Kanda?" _Maybe he isn't going to tell me…_

"That idiotic rabbit is so annoying!" He hissed, still looking at the floor. "He…he made me walk into the moyashi's room and when I walk in I find him dressed in a cat costume, and that idiotic Lavi says it's my 'belated-birthday-present'." He looked at her in the eyes, and expression of 'What the heck is wrong with them?' in his eyes. "They thought…I…"

Lenalee smiled slightly. "I understand, don't worry, you don't have to end that sentence." She got a bit closer to Kanda. "I know you aren't that."

Before Kanda could say something the lights went off in the room.

"KOMUIIII!!!!!!!!!!" Reever's voice sounded thorough all the Order. "WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?!?!"

"NOOO!!! RREEEVER-KUN!!! IT'S FOR SCIENCE'S BENEFIT!!!!" The scientist's voice answered.

"GET BACK HEREE!!!!"

There was another moment of silence before Komui's screams were heard.

"Nii-san…"Lenalee mumbled under her breath. What had he done this time to make light go out of the whole Order?

"Che," Kanda looked outside. It was all pitch black. "Wit here," He got up and some minutes later he returned with a candle in hand. "It's the only thing I could find…" He got out a math of nowhere and turned on the candle. It barely gave light for both, but it was ok, he was sure none of them wanted more light in the room.

"Kanda…" She got up and placed the candle in a nearby stool. As she took it, Lenalee's soft fingers touched Kanda's had for a second before the touch went away. "Be careful, if the wax falls you'll burn your fingers."

"Che, like I care." Kanda scoffed, looking where the candle had been placed. "Oi,…do you seriously believe what Lavi thought of me…" He was cut by Lenalee's lips meeting his. He was surprised. More than surprised. Kanda Yuu never thought he would be kissed. Less by Lenalee Lee; the sister of Komui Lee, who had a sister-complex. Slowly, he started deepening the kiss. Pushing Lenalee to the wall.

The separated from the missing of air, slowly looking at each other's eyes. "K-Kanda..."Lenalee said before hugging him. "Do you think I believe Lavi?"

"No." Kanda answered before kissing Lenalee fiercly in the lips, his hands traveling around her waist, pulling her closer. His kisses being harder, passionate every single time they met. Neither of them wanting for the kisses to stop. "I see you dont believe it..." He smirked.

The lights suddenly went back on.

"Shit,"

"SEEEE??!!! LIGHTS ARE BACK!!!" Komui's voice shriked as his voice came to be heard.

A moment later another scream was heard.

"LENALEEE!!!!!" Komui cried. "WHERE IS MY LENALEE?!?!?" It was obvious he had gotten into sister-complex mode. "LEEENALLEEEEE!!!!!"It seemed as if he was getting nearer to her room. To the room when Kanda was _STILL _hugging Lenalee.

"Ahhhh, " Lenalee froze. "Um...Kanda...?" She was released from his grip. She ran to the door and opened it. "Yes, nii-san?" She asked as if nothing had just happened.

"Lenaleee-chan!!!" A moment later Komui appeard through the door, hugging Lenalee. "Lenaleee!! Why didn't you stop Reever form hitting me? Dont you lvoe your brother?!?" He cried, hugging her even more if possible. "Why!!!"

Kanda looked at them. Lenalee was used to this, her expression? A calm one. The black haired exorcist dared to walk towards the door, with the hope that maybe Komui wouldn't question why he was there. He was wrong.

"Huh?" Komui asked looking over Lenalee. "Kanda-kun, why are you here?"

"Che, non of your fucking business." Kanda spat before leaving the room. At least he hadn't been questioned any further. Before he turned around to leave he heard Lenalee's voce cry for him.

"Kanda, can you come tomorrow? I might need help." She smiled.

"Che,"

* * *

**O_O life hates me. Sorry, axy!! DX it wasnt good!! anyways, hope you enjoy it.**

**And yes, the Allen being in Kanda's room was the only thing that came to my mind to why Kanda would go and talk to Lenalee. AND NO. NO YULLEN, NO YULLEN HINTS, OR ANYTHING RELATED TO YULLEN.**


End file.
